dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Cheryl Burke
| died= | hometown= San Francisco, California | partner= 2: Drew Lachey (1st) 3: Emmitt Smith (1st) 4: Ian Ziering (4th) 5: Wayne Newton (10th) 6: Cristián de la Fuente (3rd) 7: Maurice Greene (5th) 8: Gilles Marini (2nd) 9: Tom DeLay (13th) 10: Chad Ochocinco (4th) 11: Rick Fox (6th) 12: Chris Jericho (7th) 13: Rob Kardashian (2nd) 14: William Levy (3rd) All-Stars: Emmitt Smith (4th) 16: D.L. Hughley (9th) 17: Jack Osbourne (3rd) 18: Drew Carey (8th) 19: Antonio Sabato Jr. (8th) }} Cheryl Burke is a professional dancer from Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com With over 20 years dancing experience and several championship titles under her belt, Emmy® nominated professional dancer Cheryl Burke has tangoed and sambaed her way into the hearts of millions. She recently became the show’s first professional dancer to appear in the finals seven times and the semi-finals ten times, becoming the champion twice with Emmitt Smith in Season 3 and Drew Lachey in Season 2. Cheryl first began dancing at the age of six, taking ballet lessons and performing throughout the Bay Area. At 10, she discovered what would be her winning talent, ballroom dancing, and decided to hang up her ballet shoes to begin training in both Standard and Latin ballroom dancing. Outside of the ballroom, Cheryl has been named one of People Magazine’s Most Beautiful and often appears in Maxim Magazine’s Hot 100 List. She has been seen on the Disney Channel’s Suite Life with Zack and Cody and appeared in Ne-Yo’s music video “Camera Phone.” This year, Burke is launching her own line of active wear and workout apparel with QVC. Dancing with the Stars 2 Cheryl was partnered with Drew Lachey. Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 3 Cheryl was partnered with Emmitt Smith. Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 4 Cheryl was partnered with Ian Ziering. Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 5 Cheryl was partnered with Wayne Newton. Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 6 Cheryl was partnered with Cristián de la Fuente. Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 7 Cheryl was partnered with Maurice Greene. Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 8 Cheryl was partnered with Gilles Marini. Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 9 Cheryl was partnered with Tom DeLay. Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 10 Cheryl was partnered with Chad Ochocinco. Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 11 Cheryl was partnered with Rick Fox. Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 12 Cheryl was partnered with Chris Jericho. Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 13 Cheryl was partnered with Rob Kardashian. Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 14 Cheryl was partnered with William Levy. Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 15 Cheryl was partnered with Emmitt Smith. Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 16 Cheryl was partnered with D.L. Hughley. Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 17 Cheryl was partnered with Jack Osbourne. Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 18 Cheryl was partnered with Drew Carey. Scores Performances Dancing with the Stars 19 Cheryl was partnered with Antonio Sabato Jr.. Scores Performances Trivia Gallery Cheryl_Burke_S14.jpg William_&_Cheryl_S14.jpg Cheryl_Burke_S18.jpg Drew and Cheryl Disney Week S18.jpg Drew-carey-and-cheryl-burke-DWTS.jpg Cheryl-Burke-profile.jpg Antonio & Cheryl S19.jpg Category:Females Category:Professionals